Akamori
by FranbergH
Summary: "Kau bisa membayarnya, dengan tubuhmu!" Naruto memang sedang beruntung, atau sial? "HAJAAARRRR!" Kakashi pun memimpin Genma-Sai-Sasuke melancarkan misi dadakannya. Jelas malam yang seru di Akamori.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! (kesambet Chris Brown)

Kayaknya semangat nulisku lagi lumayan ni. Mumpung masih semangat dan ada ide, kenapa nggak nulis fic lagi :D Tapi masih aja blom ada mood bikin fic drama romantis penuh cinta yang mengeksplor jiwa nyinetronku #halah!

Yakk! Langsung saja mari kita lanjut.

Summary: Genma yang selamat dari kecelakaan, Kakashi yang batal menikah, dan Naru-Sasu-Sai yang tersesat. Mereka tidak saling mengenal hingga mereka tiba di Akamori. "Iirashai," sambut Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya. Dan seluruh rencana mereka pun berubah total.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p><strong>Akamori<strong>

"BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pemuda berplester di hidung dengan bersemangat meneriaki pemuda lain yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"ITU JIMAT KEBERUNTUNGAN PEMBERIAN SHIZU-CHAN! KALAU HILANG AKU AKAN SIAL SEUMUR HIDUP!" balas si pemuda kedua berteriak lebih keras.

"HOI! SHIZUNE BUKAN MEMBERIKANNYA UNTUK KAU SELAMATKAN! BIAR SAJA ITU JATUH!" teriak pemuda lain yang berdiri di ujung.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI IZUMO! INI YANG NAMANYA PEMBERIAN PENUH CIN.. AAAKH!"

"GENMA! KOTETSU, TALINYA!"

"PEGANG! GENMA! GENMAAA!"

Angin bertiup kencang membawa suara teriakan ketiga pemuda itu. Satu suara menghilang di tengah deru angin, dua yang lain menghilang saat dua pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap jatuhnya rekan mereka dalam diam. Sahabat yang sudah bersama-sama sejak SD dan sekarang bekerja bersama, begini sajakah akhir kisah mereka?

"Bodoh.."

"Ayo Izumo. Kita harus menyingkir dulu dari sini. Kita akan mencoba menyelamatkan Genma setelah kita menyelamatkan diri kita sendiri,"

Izumo menahan isakannya menatap tali penyambung nyawa Genma yang melambai ditiup angin. Benar kata Kotetsu, ini bukan waktunya bersedih atau panik. Genma mungkin saja berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. Paling hanya tergores ranting atau batu. Makhluk satu itu kan walau dibunuh juga tidak akan mati.

Izumo menggapai tali penyambung nyawa Genma dan melingkarkan pada tubuhnya sendiri kemudian merapat ke dinding dan melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti Kotetsu.

Ini tidak ada dalam rencana. Semuanya. Cuaca yang tiba-tiba memburuk, jalanan setapak yang tertutup longsor dan gempa yang meruntuhkan bukit berbatu, satu-satunya jalan yang membawa mereka turun. Mereka tidak pernah memperkirakan akan terjadi serangan sedahsyat ini hingga membuat salah satu dari mereka mengalami musibah. Seharusnya liburan kali ini akan seru karena ini adalah acara naik gunung pertama mereka setelah dua tahun mereka terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan. Perayaan Izumo karena berhasil mendapatkan promosi yang diidamkannya, perayaan Genma yang akhirnya berhasil menembak incarannya sejak SMP, dan perayaan Kotetsu karena proyeknya selesai dengan sukses.

Tapi siapa sangka, dalam perjalanan pulang, Genma benar-benar berpulang.

=O.O=

"HEI! KEMANA MATAMU?"

"AWAS BODOH!"

Pria berambut keperakan tegak menyeberangi jalanan dengan tergesa-gesa, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang masih menyala hijau. Dan jalanan siang yang sudah cukup ramai itu sekarang makin ramai karena suara klakson kendaraan yang menjerit bergantian ditambah makian dahsyat para penumpangnya. Para pejalan kaki pun turut menyumbangkan gumaman dan tatapan tajam.

Bukan hanya karena kecerobohan si pria berambut ala sapu itu, tetapi juga karena pakaiannya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat cocok berada di jalanan dengan semua ketergesaannya. Aneh. Sangat aneh, dan tentu saja mengundang rasa ingin tahu. Apa yang dilakukan seorang pria tampan berambut keperakan di tengah jalan dan berlarian tergesa-gesa dengan hakama lengkap pengantin pria menjauhi kuil? Teroris yang sedang menyamar untuk meledakkan kuil? Atau ia sedang kabur dari pernikahannya?

Semua orang yang menatapnya di sepanjang jalan langsung berhenti dari aktifitas mereka hanya untuk menatap si pengantin pria itu berlari ke arah sebuah gedung dan dengan mantap mendorong pintu kacanya hingga terbuka. Bahkan satpam yang biasanya menahan setiap tamu mencurigakan pun hanya bisa bengong menatapnya segera melesat masuk ke dalam lift.

"Ah! Kakashi-san!" seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan kotak karton di tangannya muncul begitu pintu lift yang ditumpangi si pengantin terbuka. Dengan nafas terengah, Kakashi menatap gadis itu sepintas dan melangkah keluar.

"Waah.. siapa yang menikah?" lanjut si gadis bercepol menatap kagum Kakashi yang tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung berlari menuju sebuah pintu dan mengetuknya.

"Anoo.. Kakashi-san," si gadis bercepol menjauhi lift dan mendekati Kakashi yang masih mengetuk pintu sambil terengah. Masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku Tenten, masih ingat? Kita ketemu di cafe di seberang apartemen beberapa hari yang lalu," si gadis bercepol masih melanjutkan dan Kakashi masih tidak menghiraukannya dan dengan makin kesal mulai menggedor pintu dengan panik hingga pintu itu terbuka. Kakashi langsung membuka pintu dan menyerbu masuk untuk menemukan ruangan kosong di hadapannya.

"Anoo.. Rin-san pindah kemarin," Tenten melanjutkan sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan kosong. Kakashi langsung berbalik menatapnya. Wajahnya sekarang benar-benar pucat.

"Rin-san menitipkan ini," Tenten kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotaknya dan mengulurkannya pada Kakashi yang hanya menatapnya.

"Apa itu?" akhirnya si pengantin pria bersuara.

"Surat kurasa," jawab Tenten singkat, masih mengulurkannya pada Kakashi yang tidak juga mengambilnya. Hanya menatapnya.

"Buat apa Rin memberiku surat? Kami harusnya menikah satu jam yang lalu,"

"He?"

=O.O=

"Ayolah Sasukeeee... demi teman. Sekali ini saja! Aku tidak akan minta tolong lagi," seorang anak berseragam SMU berambut ala duren kuning menangkupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan temannya yang hanya menatapnya dengan acuh.

"Terakhir kali aku diskors gara-gara kau, itu yang kau bilang untuk terakhir kali. Waktu aku harus membatalkan liburanku, itu juga yang katamu untuk terakhir kali," jawab Sasuke datar, tidak mengindahkan tatapan berharap sahabat sehidup sematinya itu.

"Sungguh! Ini untuk yang terakhir, terakhir, terakhir kali. Tidak akan lagi. Ayolah Sasuke!" si pirang jigrag terus memohon.

"Yeah, ayolah Sasuke," pemuda lain berambut hitam yang ada di situ sambil menulis di bukunya ikut-ikutan membantu si pirang dengan nada datarnya.

"Sai sudah setuju ikut, kenapa aku juga harus ikut?"

"Sai kan tidak sepintar kau!"

"Oh, begitu ya Naruto? Setidaknya aku masih jauh di atasmu. Tolong hati-hati dengan pemilihan katamu," jawab si empunya nama Sai sekarang menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang sama sekali tidak berarti bagus. Naruto membungkuk dengan sopan dan mengucapkan maaf dengan formal pada Sai barulah Sai kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Haaah.. kapan acaranya?" akhirnya Sasuke menyerah.

"YES! Jumat sore, jam tiga kujemput. Acaranya sampai jam enam sore. Kalau menang, kita akan dapat paket liburan gratis! Kau tidak akan menyesal!" seru si pirang bersemangat langsung melompat memeluk sahabatnya yang secara reflek menepisnya dengan sengit. Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tolakan kasar Sasuke dan langsung berlari sambil melompat-lompat keluar kelas tidak lupa berteriak-teriak kegirangan meninggalkan pemuda berambut ala ekor ayam itu yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Si bodoh itu, kenapa bisa punya ide ikut kuis seperti ini sih? Memangnya dia sadar dengan kapasitas otaknya?" gumam Sasuke sambil merapikan buku-bukunya dan menyimpannya dalam tasnya sebelum menghampiri Sai dan menerima bukunya yang dipinjam Sai untuk disalin.

"Yang dia lihat bukan kuisnya, tapi hadiahnya. Dia kan sudah lama sekali kepingin pergi ke sana. Lagipula, liburan di penginapan pemandian air panas kedengarannya asik," Sai ikut merapikan buku-bukunya dan mengangkut tasnya mengikuti Sasuke meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong.

"Walau begitu, kita tetap harus menaikkan kapasitas otaknya sebelum hari Jumat."

=O.O=

"Sakura!"

"Haaaai!" gadis berambut pink panjang di luar rumah berteriak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mendongak dan menatap wanita berambut pirang panjang yang tampak dari jendela di kamar atas.

"Aku akan turun kau mau titip sesuatu?"

"Umm.. Tidak,"

"Baiklah. Tolong jaga rumah ya,"

"Siap, kaa-san!" jawab Sakura menempelkan dua jarinya di dahinya dan melemparkan hormat untuk ibunya yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Sakura kemudian kembali sibuk memilih beberapa buah tomat berwarna merah dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjangnya. Ia kemudian mengangkutnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk membuat makan siang.

"Oke, mari kita masak!"

=O.O=

Genma merasakan tubuhnya terbaring dengan sangat nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa sejuk. Iapun membuka matanya dan melihat langit cerah berwarna biru dengan segumpal kecil awan putih. Seekor burung terbang melintas dengan kicauan yang sering didengarnya belakangan ini saat mendaki gunung, dan iapun teringat.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" gumamnya kemudian berusaha duduk. Genma menyadari kalau dirinya setengah terbaring di sungai dangkal berair jernih. Suara dan kilauan airnya membuat Genma mulai memandangi sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Pepohonan di sekelilingnya berwarna-warni. Beberapa pohon berwarna hijau, tetapi hampir seluruh tempat itu dipenuhi pohon berwarna kuning dan merah. _Tempat ini benar-benar cantik_, batinnya membiarkan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Genma segera bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan sungai.

Hutan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat pernah didatangi manusia. Lantainya terlihat berwarna-warni karena dedaunan yang berguguran. Bibir pemuda itu kembali tersenyum saat melihat sebuah rumah yang berdiri di tanah lapang di hadapannya. Rumah itu cukup besar dengan dua tingkat.

Saat Genma melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari batas hutan, ia menatap seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah membentangkan kain berwarna putih di tali jemuran dan menjepitnya. Angin sepoi bertiup membuat rambut gadis itu berkibar ringan.

"Apa aku sudah sampai di surga?" gumam Genma membiarkan kakinya membawanya mendekati rumah itu. Gadis itu melihatnya datang kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya pada Genma.

"Iirashai," sambut Sakura melihat Genma mendekat.

=O.O=

Kakashi menghela nafas dalam-dalam saat turun dari kereta. Udara di tempat itu terasa sangat sejuk. Gunung dan rimbunnya pepohonan berwarna-warni turut membuatnya rileks. Ia melemparkan ransel ke bahunya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan peron kecil yang kosong. Tidak ada orang lain yang turun di tempat itu. Faktanya, dialah penumpang terakhir di kereta itu.

Kakashi mulai berjalan tanpa tujuan. Dia hanya mulai menapakkan kakinya ke arah hutan, meninggalkan jalan setapak, mengikuti suara air yang didengarnya samar-samar. Siang itu matahari sudah mulai bergerak turun dan mulai bersinar keemasan, tetapi Kakashi tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri sekarang.

Setelah upacara pernikahannya yang dibatalkan sepihak, Kakashi seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Rinnya menghilang dalam semalam. Tanpa kabar dan tanpa peringatan sedikitpun. Yang benar-benar membuatnya shock adalah Rin yang pergi begitu saja dengan Obito, salah satu kenalan Kakashi yang dikenalkannya pada Rin di sebuah pesta. Rin hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat singkat yang mengatakan kalau ia menikmati waktunya bersama Kakashi tetapi baru menyadari kalau mereka tidak mungkin bersama.

Setelah itu ia tidak bisa mendengar siapapun berbicara di sekelilingnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sebentar. Kakashi hanya ingin berada di tempat yang tenang dan tujuannya sebuah gunung yang dulu pernah didatanginya saat masih kecil bersama ayahnya. Ada sebuah sungai di sana, tempat yang benar-benar sempurna untuk menyendiri. Bersemedi

Kakashi mengandalkan instingnya untuk menemukan tempat itu. Sudah berjam-jam ia berjalan, tetapi tampaknya otak dan ototnya belum berkomunikasi dengan baik hingga Kakashi sama sekali tidak merasa kelelahan hingga sebuah aroma sampai ke hidungnya saat matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Otaknya menyentakan tubuhnya dan memberitahunya.

"Lapar.." gumam Kakashi menyentuh perutnya yang berkeriuk cukup keras. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun tentang makanan ataupun istirahat. Tetapi aroma yang diciumnya benar-benar membuatnya tersadar kalau dia butuh makan dan istirahat. Kakashi mengikuti hidungnya dan berjalan menuju cahaya di ujung hutan yang dijelajahinya dan menemukan sebuah rumah dua tingkat di hadapannya dengan asap tipis mengepul dari salah satu atapnya.

Sebuah papan yang dipasang di depan rumah itu menaikkan sedikit sudut bibir Kakashi dan membuatnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah itu. Tidak ada salahnya beristirahat sebentar dan makan sebelum benar-benar menyendiri. Kakashi menapaki tangga dan melintasi teras terbukanya kemudian menggeser pintunya, membuat sebuah bel berdenting di atasnya.

"Iirashai," sambut gadis berambut merah muda panjang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Hanya untuk malam ini, batin Kakashi membalas senyuman Sakura.

=O.O=

"Sudah kuduga aku akan menyesali ini," gerutu pemuda berambut ala ekor ayam menatap tajam Naruto yang berkonsentrasi membaca peta di tangannya. Yang ditatap tetap berkonsentrasi pada kertas di tangannya, berusaha keras tidak menghiraukan tatapan menusuk tajam dua orang di dekatnya.

Kuis yang mereka ikuti sudah mereka selesaikan dengan sukses dan mereka benar-benar mendapatkan yang Naruto idamkan. Hadiah utama menginap gratis di sebuah vila lengkap dengan pelayanannya dan pemandian air panasnya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah..

Vila itu tidak bisa ditemukan hanya dengan selembar peta buta.

"Aku pulang!" akhirnya Sasuke dengan kesal mengumumkan dan beranjak meninggalkan batu besar yang mereka duduki di tepi sebuah jalan kecil berbatu. Sai hanya meliriknya, tetap dengan santai menyangga dagunya dan bersila di atas batu.

"Keretanya baru akan kembali besok siang," umum Sai kembali menatap Naruto yang sekarang memutar-mutar peta dan mencocokkannya dengan kompas kecil di atas batu.

"Cih!" Sasuke sudah sangat kesal. Makanya dari tadi Naruto tidak berani bersuara. Sebuah kata yang salah akan langsung membuatnya jadi almarhum melihat kondisi Sasuke sekarang. Naruto dengan takut-takut menaikkan matanya dari peta di hadapannya untuk melirik Sasuke. Sungguh sial saat itu Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan sengit. Seandainya amaterasu benar-benar nyata, pasti saat itu juga Naruto sudah terbakar habis tak berbekas.

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludah dan langsung menunduk mengamati petanya lagi. Tetapi dilihat berapa kalipun, peta itu tetap saja tidak bisa memberitahu di mana posisi mereka sekarang.

"Sini!" Sasuke dengan sengit menyentakkan peta dari tangan Naruto dan langsung berkonsentrasi. Ia mulai menelusuri gambar garis putus-putus yang mengindikasikan denah rel kereta dan menemukan stasiun yang mereka darati. Setelah itu mereka mengikuti jalan kecil di luar stasiun. Di dalam peta memang ada garis-garis tipis yang menandakan jalan, tetapi Sasuke sangat yakin, jalanan tempat mereka beristirahat sekarang tidak tergambar di dalam peta.

"Haaah.. oke. Jalan terakhir. Naruto, kau panjat pohon dan cari di mana ada rumah, kita ke sana!" perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Heeeh? Kenapa aku?" protes Naruto jelas sangat keberatan, tetapi ia langsung terdiam begitu Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Naruto akhirnya berjalan juga menuju sebuah pohon dan meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Sudah lama dia tidak memanjat pohon, tetapi itu kan memang salah satu keahliannya. Dengan sigap Naruto segera melompat dan memanjat hingga dahan tertinggi yang bisa dipanjatnya. Ia mulai memandang berkeliling dan langsung berteriak girang.

"DI SANA! ADA RUMAH BESAR! PASTI ITU VILA YANG KITA CARI!" serunya dari atas pohon sambil menunjukkan arah rumah itu berada. Sasuke meneriakkan arahnya dari bawah dan memastikannya dengan kompas. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Kali ini sama sekali tidak mengikuti jalan setapak, tetapi langsung berjalan lurus ke arah yang ditunjukkan Naruto dengan bantuan kompas. Mereka memasuki hutan berwarna-warni, menyeberangi sebuah sungai dangkal yang jernih hingga sampai di tepi hutan kecil yang membawa mereka ke sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas.

Rumah itu seperti mengundang mereka dan mereka pun dengan bersemangat berjalan mendekati rumah itu.

"Akamori?" gumam ketiga anak itu hampir bersamaan. Mereka saling tatap dan kembali mengecek peta. Itu bukan nama vila yang mereka tuju.

"Terserah! Aku sudah lelah. Aku mau beristirahat di sini saja. Kalau kalian mau mencari vila itu, cari saja sendiri!" Sasuke langsung berjalan memasuki rumah itu diikuti Sai yang tersenyum lega di belakangnya.

"O.. Ooii.. Tunggu! Sai! Kenapa kau juga?" protes Naruto langsung menarik Sai. Sasuke sudah menggeser pintu dan membuat bel berdenting di atasnya. Naruto baru saja mau mengajukan protesnya saat ia mendengar suara riang menyambut Sasuke.

"Iirashai," gadis berambut pink panjang yang tampak dari pintu langsung membuat Sai dan Naruto buru-buru masuk mengikuti Sasuke.

**=TuBiContinud=**

* * *

><p>Cukup sekian dulu pembukaannya. Perkenalan para karakter yang bakalan main. Oiya, masih ada satu lagi karakter yang blom muncul. Bapaknya Sakura aka suaminya Tsunade (Yap! Yang jadi ibunya Sakura: Tsunade).<p>

Mari kita liat siapakah laki-laki beruntung ini? Yang mau nebak monggoo.. Yang berhasil menjawab dengan baik dan benar akan mendapatkan pujian dari saya ahahahaha... *dilemparin pop corn*

Tehe..

Oiya, Akamori bisa diartikan Hutan Merah karena emang sekeliling rumah itu hutan (kecil) yang hampir didominasi pohon warna merah ^^. Lalu, apakah Akamori ini? Banyak pertanyaan ni. Tapi gapapa. Biasanya klo guru kan setiap slese ngajar pasti ninggalin pertanyaan yang menjadi misteri dan membuat murid-muridnya susah tidur. Makanya, aku pengen kek gitu juga hehe... #mulaingelanturgajelaslagi

Si yu next chap kalo begitu. Jaaa.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah.. Chapter 2.

Masih semangat ngetiknya, dan masih blum ada mood ngebuat romance.

Kalo aku emang ada niat ngebikin roman, tunggu aja. Aku akan bikin yang roman jor-joran aka nyinetron abis lah hehehe... Tapi saat ini, romannya nggak terlalu bisa diharapkan, kalopun ada roman, mungkin nggak akan seheboh fic bergenre roman. Yah.. istilahnya, cuman roman numpang lewat lah :D

Ja, langsung ajalah. Selamat membaca dah :D

Summary: "Kau bisa membayarnya, dengan tubuhmu!" Naruto memang sedang beruntung, atau sial? "HAJAAARRRR!" Kakashi pun memimpin Genma-Sai-Sasuke melancarkan misi dadakannya. Jelas malam yang seru di Akamori.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p><strong>Akamori<strong>

**=Stage II=**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Bintang mulai bermunculan. Suara serangga malam dan hewan-hewan malam turut menyemarakkan sekitar mereka.

"Aaaah.. ini baru namanya hidup. Berendam air panas di alam terbuka begini memang top. Memang tidak salah kita ke sini. Ya kan, Sasuke?"

"Berisik," potong Sasuke ketus. Bagaimana bisa menikmati kalau manusia rubah satu itu terus saja mengoceh dari tadi? Lagipula, ide siapa tadi yang bisa membuat mereka sampai ke penginapan ini?

"Tapi, bisa-bisanya ada penginapan di tempat seterpencil ini. memangnya ada yang akan datang menginap?" tanya Sai yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri, rupanya ia sudah mulai bosan dengan Naruto yang mendominasi dialog.

"Kata anak merah muda itu.."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto dengan kesal memotong kalimat Sasuke.

"Terserah! Ada dua orang lain yang menginap di sini," lanjut Sasuke tidak menghiraukan koreksi Naruto. Sai hanya ber-hmm menanggapi informasi yang disampaikan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian mereka hanya berdiam diri, akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk keluar, diikuti Sasuke mengingat tadi Sakura memberitahu kalau makan malam akan segera siap.

Di penginapan itu, walaupun masing-masing memiliki kamar sendiri, tetapi semua tamu makan bersama dalam satu ruang makan dengan sebuah meja yang cukup panjang. Ruangan itu berukuran cukup besar dan menghadap ke taman berbatu di halaman tengah rumah. Ada kolam ikan yang ditumbuhi bunga teratai di tengah taman dan sesekali terdengar suara kecipak air yang dibuat ikan-ikan.

Saat Sasuke dan Sai sampai di ruang makan, di sana sudah ada Genma dan Kakashi yang sedang berbincang. Dari pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke dan Sai tahu kalau dua orang itu tidak datang bersama dan mereka baru saling bertemu. Saat melihat Sasuke dan Sai, keduanya tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"Ah! Jadi kalian tamu yang baru datang ya, kudengar dari Sakura kalian bertiga?" tanya Genma saat semua sudah berkenalan dan duduk mengelilingi meja.

"Oh, itu Naruto. Dia masih berendam. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia muncul," terang Sai dengan senyuman ramahnya. Baru saja dibicarakan, Naruto muncul dengan celana pendek (saja) sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Belum mulai ya makannya? Sebenarnya tidak perlu sampai menungguku.." Naruto dengan santai langsung duduk tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam empat orang yang berada di ruang makan.

"Kau pikir ini di rumahmu? Sana pakai bajumu!" protes Sasuke terdengar ketus disertai tatapan pembunuhnya.

"Aah.. aku masih kepanasan. Nanti sebentar lagi lah.. lagipula, bilang saja kau iri dengan ototku," Naruto mulai ngelantur. Saat itu Sakura muncul dengan nampan besar berisi makanan dan otomatis matanya mendarat pada Naruto.

"Ah.. Tolong pakai bajumu!" Sakura langsung menutup matanya dan berbalik. Setelah itu terdengar suara gedubarakan di belakangnya saat Sasuke dan Sai menendang Naruto agar keluar dari ruang makan untuk mencari pakaian.

"Sakura, sudah aman!" umum Kakashi menahan senyumnya dan Sakura pun segera meletakkan nampannya dan memindahkan makanan ke atas meja. Ia beranjak pergi dan kembali dengan nampan lain berisi makanan diikuti Tsunade yang juga membawa nampan berisi minuman.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu, silakan!" akhirnya makan malam dimulai. Hidangan di atas meja makan membuat mereka langsung kelaparan. Padahal hanya makanan biasa, tetapi mungkin karena kebiasaannya justru mengingatkan mereka pada makanan rumah.

Di tengah makan malam, Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengunyah tidak henti-hentinya melirik Sasuke dan Sai sambil memancarkan gelombang elektromagnetik. Yang dilirik terus-terusan menghindar dan pura-pura sibuk makan sambil memuji-muji makanannya yang enak.

"Ne! Sasuke! Sai!" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Hm!" Sai ikut menegaskan.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Tersangkut tulang ayam ya?" tanya Genma iseng. Ia ingin tahu juga karena efek elektromagnetik kiriman Naruto juga ikut dia rasakan. Kakashi hanya melirik Naruto, ikut penasaran juga.

"Ayolah, ini sungguhan yang terakhir," lanjut Naruto memelas.

"Sai, rasanya aku pernah dengar yang seperti ini, di mana ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sai yang hanya mengangkat bahunya dan terus melanjutkan makan.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Kakashi juga bertanya dengan penasaran. Tampang Naruto yang memelas benar-benar membuatnya tidak berselera makan. Naruto hanya membalas pertanyaan Kakashi dengan senyum terpaksanya yang lebih membuatnya seperti terjepit pintu.

"Ada apa?" suara Tsunade yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan mengejutkan Naruto yang masih berusaha menyerang Sasuke dan Sai dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa! Makan malamnya enak sekali. Terima kasih banyak!" suara Naruto yang terlalu bersemangat dan amat berlebihan langsung membuat Tsunade memicingkan matanya curiga. Naruto langsung menelan ludah dan bergeser mendekat pada Sai. Ia menarik-narik celana Sai hingga membuat Sai gusar.

"Maaf, apa Anda tahu sebuah vila bernama Second Heaven?" tanya Sai kemudian sambil menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Second Heaven? Hmm.. belum pernah dengar. Mungkin itu ada di desa sebelah. Seperti yang kalian lihat, tidak ada rumah lain di sekitar Akamori kan?" jelas Tsunade sambil menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya pada Sai. "Memangnya ada apa?" lanjut Tsunade. Semua langsung kompak menatap Naruto saat Sai menggeser Naruto dengan kakinya hingga duduk menghadap Tsunade.

"Ah! Sebenarnya kami bertiga mencari vila itu karena kami memenangkan kuis dan mendapatkan hadiah untuk berlibur di sana. Tetapi kami malah tersesat saat keluar dari stasiun kereta dan tidak bisa menemukan jalan kembali, dan akhirnya kami hanya melihat rumah ini lalu kemari," jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Begitu? Sayang sekali. Tetapi, aku rasa di sini tidak akan kalah dari Second Heaven itu," Tsunade tentu tidak mau kalah.

"Ya! Ya! Makanannya enak, pemandian air panasnya juga hebat. Lagipula pemandangan di sini juga sangat indah!"

"Terima kasih Genma-san,"

"Hahaha! Tentu saja, lagipula ehem.. dua pemiliknya juga sangat cantik," lanjut Genma menurunkan suaranya hingga menjadi gumaman yang ditanggapi oleh wajah bertanya Tsunade dan lirikan tajam Kakashi dan duet Sasuke-Sai. Naruto hanya ikut tertawa hambar dengan Genma, tetapi wajahnya tetap tampak seperti kesakitan.

"Ada apa lagi Naruto?" Tsunade masih penasaran. Sai sekarang mendorong-dorong Naruto dengan kakinya.

"Ah... anoo.. Hadiah berlibur itu adalah paket berlibur gratis. Jadii.. aku.. tidak membawa uang lebih selain untuk perjalanan kemari," akhirnya Naruto selesai menjelaskan dan menelan ludah. Ia dengan agak takut-takut menanti perubahan di wajah Tsunade.

"Hoo.. repot juga ya," gumam Kakashi disambut anggukan mengerti Genma.

"Tapi, ada dua temanku yang untungnya selalu.."

"Tidak! Sudah kami bilang kami tidak akan meminjamimu uang!" tolak Sasuke tegas kemudian mengambil sepotong sayur dan memakannya.

"Wah?" Kakashi dan Genma sekarang menatap Sasuke dan Sai yang tetap makan dengan santai. Tatapan mereka menunjukkan ketidak senangan mereka pada dua anak berambut gelap itu. Bisa-bisanya menelantarkan teman sendiri. Tsunade sendiri hanya berdiam diri.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto merepotkan kami. Jadi, kali ini kami hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran," lanjut Sasuke tegas dan tatapan Kakashi-Genma sekarang beralih pada Naruto yang tampak kehilangan semangat.

"Pelajarannya nanti saja, ini kan di tengah gunung. Kalau aku diusir, aku tidur di mana? Masa aku harus tidur di hutan? Kalau ada binatang buas yang memakanku bagaimana? Kalau ada hantu yang menculikku bagaimana?" tanya Naruto memelas dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sengit Sasuke dan wajah tersenyum Sai.

"Entahlah," hanya itu komentar Sai, dan dia dengan santai tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Tenang saja! Hewan malam biasanya takut dengan api. Buat saja api unggun!" Genma sedikit memberi pencerahan dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa sinis Sasuke dan senyuman Sai. Asal tahu saja, Naruto sejak SD tidak pernah berhasil membuat api unggun sendiri.

"Atau kau bisa tidur di sungai. Di sana ada batu besar yang bisa dipakai tiduran. Aku dulu sering ke sana dengan ayahku. Mungkin itu tempat paling aman kalau kau mau bermalam di luar," Kakashi turut menyumbangkan ide.

"Baiklah!" suara Tsunade mengejutkan Naruto, dan dengan takut-takut Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menatap Tsunade. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara kalau kau ingin mencari vila itu. Tetapi kalau kau ingin tetap tinggal di sini, kau bisa membayarnya... dengan tubuhmu!" terang Tsunade dengan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Naruto mangap, keempat orang lainnya hanya bisa menatap Tsunade dengan terbelalak.

=O.O=

Malam itu Naruto memang tidak kembali ke kamar dan itu membuat Sasuke dan Sai sedikit cemas. Keadaannya diperburuk dengan tidak adanya sinyal yang bisa mengaktifkan ponsel mereka. Mereka hanya terbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Waktu Tsunade bilang Naruto harus membayar dengan tubuhnya, jelas saja bayangan yang aneh-aneh melintas di kepala mereka. Yang benar saja, walau bagaimanapun Naruto itu kan masih anak SMU sedangkan Tsunade walau masih kelihatan sangat cantik, dia kan hitungannya seumuran dengan ibu Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke, rasanya memang mencurigakan ada dua wanita cantik menjalankan penginapan sebagus ini sendirian di tempat terpencil," Sai memecahkan keheningan. Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Naruto ya? Jangan-jangan ini sebenarnya penginapan berhantu. Mereka memasak Naruto lalu memakan Naruto," Sai mulai berspekulasi. Sayangnya ia memilih berspekulasi tentang hal aneh.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film," komentar Sasuke menghela nafas lelah dan berguling memunggungi Sai yang sekarang sudah duduk di futonnya. Sai kemudian berdiri membuat Sasuke menengoknya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku penasaran. Aku akan mencari Naruto," umum Sai mantap dan beranjak menuju pintu geser kamar. Sasuke menghela nafas gusar dan dengan agak berat mengikuti Sai keluar dari dalam kamar. Mereka mengendap-endap melalui koridor dalam diam. Suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar sangat jelas di atas lantai kayu sampai-sampai mereka takut akan terdengar di seluruh rumah.

SREEEG!

"Eh? Kalian berdua mauphh.." Sasuke dan Sai langsung membekap mulut Genma yang muncul dari dalam kamarnya. Sasuke langsung menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, memberitahu Genma kalau mereka sedang mencari Naruto dan tidak ingin membuat keributan. Belum kepanikan Sasuke dan Sai selesai, suara pintu lain yang digeser segera mengejutkan mereka.

"Wah?" Kakashi menaikkan alisnya terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Sasuke dan Sai tampak berdiri mengapit Genma, persis penculik.

"Kalian kenapa malam-malam.."

"SSSSSSTTT!" ketiganya menempelkan jari mereka di bibir mereka, dengan kompak mendiamkan Kakashi. Kakashi langsung terdiam. "Ngapain kalian malam-malam?" lanjut Kakashi berbisik keras. Justru lebih keras dari suaranya yang biasa.

"Kami agak khawatir dengan Naruto," Sai menjelaskan dengan berbisik.

"Kau yang khawatir berlebihan! Sudah kubilang dia tidak apa-apa kok!" protes Sasuke berbisik tidak kalah keras. Rupanya mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tidak ada gunanya berbisik karena tidak ada yang perlu mereka takutkan akan mendengar suara mereka. Tetapi, itu inti dari mengendap-endap kan?

"Aku tahu, memang agak mencurigakan dua wanita cantik tinggal di tempat terpencil begini," Kakashi sadar! Dia sadar tidak ada gunanya berbisik.

"Jangan-jangan si Naruto sudah dimakan!" Genma mengucapkannya dengan sangat serius hingga tidak sadar menerima tatapan 'yang-benar-saja' dari Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Ah! Kau juga berpikir begitu Genma-san?" Sai malah mendukung Genma. Genma dan Sai mulai berspekulasi, apa saja bisa terjadi di gunung. Di rumah di tengah hutan, di tempat terpencil begini. Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, mencoba tidak menghiraukan teori seru Sai dan Genma yang bukannya mulai takut karena yang mereka hadapi kemungkinan setan, mereka malah mulai girang.

SRAK!

Keempat tamu 'tak diundang' itu masing-masing langsung meng-ssst yang lain. Suara yang terdengar sangat jelas itu terdengar dari halaman tengah yang terbuka. Keempatnya langsung diam memasang telinga.

Srak.. srak..srak..srak..

Suara langkah itu terdengar menyeberangi halaman yang dihampari kerikil. Mereka berempat langsung saling merapat. Membicarakan setan dan melihatnya muncul adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Dan walaupun mereka sudah tahu apa saja bisa terjadi di gunung, tetapi menyaksikan kejadiannya benar-benar hal yang berbeda.

Genma memang beberapa kali melihat kejanggalan saat naik gunung, tetapi tidak pernah sedekat dan senyata ini dengan penampakannya. Kakashi dulu saat kecil memang sering mendengar tentang penampakan, tetapi sampai sekarang belum pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Sai dan Sasuke, jelas mereka lebih memilih menganggap sesuatu kalau tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah, pasti tidak nyata. Walau begitu, mereka berempat dengan kompak menaikkan ritme detak jantung mereka.

Srak..

Suara itu berhenti.

Sraaaaaaaaaaaak...

"A..apa itu?" Sai mulai panik. Dengan kesusahan ia menelan air liurnya. Suara langkah kaki mulai berubah menjadi suara terseret yang begitu jelas.

Sraaaaaaaaak... Sraaaaaaaaak... Sraaaaaaaaak...

Keempatnya menelan ludah.

"Sadako," bisik Genma terdengar agak gemetar. Ketiga pengendap-endap yang bersamanya serempak menatap Genma dan menemukan wajah Genma yang serius. Jelas sekali Genma yakin dengan pendapatnya. Kakashi tersenyum pahit, "Masa sih?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Yang pernah kutonton di tv, dia menyeret tubuhnya turun dari lantai atas," Genma melanjutkan dengan yakin dan pucat dan tentunya gemetar. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan reaksi tiga orang lain yang mulai ikut kelihatan ketakutan.

Tep.

Sreeeeeeeeet...

Tanpa mereka sadari, suara terseret di kerikil sudah digantikan dengan suara langkah dan seretan di atas lantai kayu. Keempatnya mulai gemetar.

"Kakashi-san, coba kau lihat!" bisik Genma mulai mendorong-dorong Kakashi yang berada di barisan paling depan keluar dari koridor. Yang didorong pun tetap 'kekeuh' mempertahankan dirinya bergeming di koridor, merapat di dinding.

"Sasuke! Kau coba periksa!" Kakashi melemparkan tanggung jawab seenaknya sambil menarik lengan Sasuke, mencoba menyeretnya keluar dari koridor tempat mereka berlindung. Yang disuruh dengan susah payah mencoba melepaskan tangan Kakashi.

"Enak saja!" bisik Sasuke mulai terdengar panik. Ketiga Genma-Kakashi-Sasuke mulai berdebat dalam diam mencoba mengirim satu dan yang lain keluar dari persembunyian, tidak menghiraukan Sai yang berkonsentrasi mendengarkan.

"Ssssh! Kalian dengar? Dia menjauh. Ke arah tangga," umum Sai tetap berbisik. Ketiga yang lain langsung ikut memasang telinga. Sai rupanya terbawa suasana hingga tidak sadar membuat dirinya keluar dari koridor untuk mendengarkan.

"HAPPPPP..." Sai langsung melemparkan dirinya kembali ke dalam koridor yang untungnya menyediakan tubuh Kakashi-Sasuke-Genma yang cukup empuk untuk menangkapnya. Sai menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang memutih di mulutnya menahannya agar tidak berteriak. Matanya membelalak dan wajahnya yang pucat tampak semakin pucat.

"Sa..sa..sa..sadako! Sadako! Putih! Ada jejak air!" Sai menjelaskan dengan bisikan keras terbata-bata, tangannya menuding keluar koridor dengan gemetar. Ketiganya langsung ikut memucat.

"Ma.. masa sih?" tanya Kakashi dan Sasuke kompak. Masih tidak percaya yang seperti itu benar-benar ada. Sekarang semuanya makin merapat di koridor. Penginapan yang mereka tempati ternyata berhantu, atau lebih parah lagi, pemiliknya adalah hantu. Satu orang sudah dijadikan korban, tinggal menunggu giliran mereka saja.

"Hatsyii!"

Keempat 'calon-korban' membeku di koridor. Pelan-pelan mereka saling tatap dan saling menunjuk.

"Siapa yang bersin?" tanya Kakashi mengedarkan telunjuknya ke wajah tiga orang lain yang bersamanya. Ketiganya hanya balas menatapnya. Kemudian mereka berempat saling tatap dan menggeleng pelan.

"Hantu tidak bersin," bisik Sai pada Kakashi. Keempatnya kemudian seolah mendapatkan kembali kesadaran mereka. Wajah mereka langsung berubah dari raut ketakutan ke raut yang mengatakan 'YAK! BETUL!'.

Tanpa takut-takut lagi, keempatnya bergeser untuk keluar dari koridor. Mereka menatap ke arah suara terseret itu datang dan melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan jubah panjang menyeret kantong yang sepertinya tas berwarna putih. Sosok itu menutupi kepala dan wajahnya, hanya menyisakan matanya.

"Pencuri!"

"Perampok!"

"Maling!"

"Penjahat!"

Bisik keempatnya kompak. Jelas sangat lega karena sosok yang muncul bukanlah Sadako.

"Kita harus menangkapnya sebelum ia sampai di kamar Nona Tsunade dan Sakura-chan," Kakashi langsung terdengar memimpin misi. Dia memang sudah terbiasa menjadi tim leader sehingga keadaan seperti ini langsung saja mengaktifkan instingnya sebagai pemimpin. Mereka sekarang benar-benar melupakan tujuan utama untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Naruto sekarang tidak penting. Prioritas utama kita sekarang adalah Nona Tsunade dan Sakura-chan!" lanjut Kakashi.

"Osh!" ketiganya langsung kompak menyetujui. Mereka pun mengendap-endap mengikuti sosok itu hingga sosok itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah di depan mereka, dan..

"HAJAAAARRR!" teriak Kakashi langsung melompat ke arah sosok itu, diikuti ketiga pasukannya yang dengan sigap langsung ikut mengeroyok si 'ternyata-bukan-Sadako'.

"Jangan pikir karena hanya ada wanita di sini lantas bisa seenaknya masuk ya!"

"Pikirkan rencanamu matang-matang!"

"Kau tidak akan kulepaskan!"

"Sayang sekali kau sedang tidak beruntung!"

Keempatnya dengan seru memiting sosok itu dengan heboh. Rupanya sosok itu lumayan kuat juga hingga hampir membuat keempatnya kewalahan.

"HEY! LEPASKAN!" sosok itu dengan geram mencoba melawan. Tetapi empat tamu yang bertindak sebagai para pahlawan yang mencoba menyelamatkan dua wanita cantik itu terus berusaha menghentikan sosok yang sekarang terbaring di lantai kayu dengan suara gedubrakan.

"AH! TOU-SAN!"

"SAYANG!"

Sakura dan Tsunade muncul dari atas tangga karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut itu. Mereka buru-buru berlari mendatangi onggokan Genma-Kakashi-Sai-Sasuke-Si Sosok. Dengan terburu-buru mereka berusaha mendorong keempatnya menyingkir dari tubuh 'ternyata-bukan-pencuri' yang terbaring di lantai.

Keempat pahlawan kemalaman itu pun hanya bengong menatap Sakura dan Tsunade yang sekarang menolong sosok itu berdiri.

"Anoo..." Kakashi menguatkan dirinya bertanya pada Tsunade yang tampak sangat khawatir memegang wajah si sosok dengan kedua tangannya sambil terus menanyakan keadaannya dengan sangat cemas.

"Ini suamiku, Kakuzu. Pemilik Akamori," jelas Tsunade.

KRAK!

Keempatnya langsung membatu.

=O.O=

Setelah penjelasan singkat itu, merekapun bersujud meminta maaf pada Kakuzu dan Tsunade. Rupanya Kakuzu masuk melompati tembok halaman samping karena kuncinya tertinggal di rumah sehingga tidak bisa masuk lewat pintu depan. Ia juga tidak suka kalau ada yang merusak tatanan kerikil di taman zen-nya, sehingga langsung memperbaiki tatanan batu-batunya saat itu juga.

Keempat tamu itu pun akhirnya kembali ke kamar Kakashi. Mereka terus saja bergumam dan tanpa sadar, Kakashi membiarkan ketiga orang itu duduk di dalam kamarnya.

"Beruntung sekali laki-laki itu," Genma terus mengulangi kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar shock dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di depannya.

"Tetapi.. Ahh.. Tetap saja Nona Tsunade itu kan sangat cantik! Di atas rata-rata!" Sai ikutan mengajukan protes yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"Untung saja Sakura mirip ibunya," Kakashi menghela nafas diikuti anggukan setuju Sasuke, "Hnn."

Mereka berempat terus mengobrol hingga menjelang pagi. Keempatnya ketiduran berserakan di kamar Kakashi, benar-benar sudah melupakan awal mula terjadinya kekacauan itu. Mereka masih belum mengetahui nasib Naruto.

Yah, seperti kata Kakashi semalam, saat ini Naruto tidak penting.

**=ToBeContinued=**

* * *

><p>Hehehehehe...<p>

Lalu, apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada Naruto?

Bagi yang merasa tertipu dengan summary-nya, saya meminta maaf. Saya hanya ingin menampilkan kehebohannya di summary. Tujuan summary kan buat bikin pembaca tertarik ^^

Ini adalah best crack pair-ku sepanjang debutku jadi author FFn. Ada yang nyangka nggak kalo suaminya Tsunade si mata duitan Kakuzu? Hehe... dari mana lagi coba Sakura mewarisi mata ijonya kalo bukan dari bapaknya :D

Oiya, taman Zen kalau ada yang nggak tau, itu taman khas Jepang yang dihampari kerikil yang biasanya dibuat berpola. Ada yang diibuat pola melingkar-lingkar, ada yang hanya berpola gelombang, ada juga yang bergaris-garis. Bagi yang masih belum punya gambaran, bisa Googling aja.

Ja, see you next chap


End file.
